Do Cry Wolf
by renandli
Summary: Hermione finds out what happens when you cry wolf in Lupin's class. Smutty. MA. Post War Lupin/multi hermione/multi
1. Chapter 1

"Awhoo! Awhoo!" It was Tuesday afternoon, the Gryffindor girls were acting up in Defense Against the Dark Arts and it was really getting under Professor Lupin's skin. Essentially everyone was replaying last year, the course work had been so disjointed and the atmosphere of the school so sadistic under Snape that it was decided that no one had learned anything, so we were doing it again.

Headmistress McGonagall had asked Remus to come back to the school and teach. Both adults hoping it would help Remus deal with the death of his wife, Dora. So far all it had done is give him a constant headache. He didn't remember the kids being so loud the last time he taught in this classroom and not a single student over 5th year gave a damn about the assignments any of the professors set. They were all 'war veterans' and treated the school like a playground.

"Awhoo! Awhoo!" Making wolf noises in the presence of a werewolf was just too much. Lupin slapped his hand hard on his desk, the crack of skin on wood freezing all the kids. He needed to nip this behavior in the bud.

"Miss Granger! That is completely inappropriate! See me after class! Everyone will turn in 10 inches of parchment on the living habits of giants, you may thank Miss Granger." The class let out a collective groan and as Remus turned back to his chalkboard, he saw her scoot down in her desk in embarrassment.

The rest of class was boring and uneventful. When the students were dismissed, Hermione packed up her bag and came to stand near Lupin's desk. Remus could tell she was angry about being singled out for a telling-off, at least two other girls had made the wolf calls along with her.

"I suppose you want to know why I didn't keep anyone else back so I could speak with them, Miss Granger."

"Well, yes, Professor. I was hardly the only one being rowdy and it was rather unfair of you to blame that assignment on me. If you don't mind me saying so, sir."

"I have often referred to you as the smartest girl of your age, Hermione, but your antics today exhibited a untolerable ignorance."

Hermione scowled at the insult, confused, she wanted to know more, "Professor?"

"I'm sure you remember your third year, when you howled to save Harry's life in the Forbidden Forest? Yes. Do you know what would have happened if Buckbeak had not been there to attack me and send me running?"

"No Professor, I didn't think that far ahead. I just knew I had to do something, anything, to help Harry."

"And that is both commendable and brave, and incredibly foolish. When I transform I lose the ability to tell friend from foe, or little girl from mate." Remus got up from his desk to walk toward Hermione. As he advanced, Hermione backed up until her legs hit against the first row of desks.

Lupin closed in on the girl, his nose twitching as he caught a whiff of her perfume. He reached out, took a handful of her hair, burying his face in the curls before letting them slip through his fingers. "You're lucky you acted so foolishly today, Miss Granger. I have a lot of control over myself today. But later this week would be a different story entirely. The full moon is on Saturday and your call would stir the blood of the monster within." Lupin's pupils dilated, making his eyes seem like black chasms that could only be filled by blood. Hermione whimpered, both terrified by the chasm and ready to sacrifice herself to its depths.

Lupin latched a strong hand on the nape of her neck. With a gentle but urgent pressure, he pushed her down until Hermione had no choice but to be on her hands and knees. Her breathes were shallow and fast as a queer excitement pooled in her belly, waiting there to see what Lupin would do.

"The beast inside me would have knocked you down to mount you. It would have gripped you neck with its powerful jaw to hold you in place," Lupin squatted behind her, balancing his hands on Hermione's shoulders, in lieu of chomping down with his mouth. "and it would thrust." He yanked hard against her shoulders, pulling her thighs roughly against his thrusting pelvis.

Hermione was so surprised that her arms gave out, Lupin's hands the only thing keeping her from crashing into the floor. Remus didn't care as he continued to hump, pressing his manhood against her soft flesh. Even with the fabric of trousers, skirt and underwear between them, Hermione felt a sticky release dribble into her knickers, she was so wet from being dominated. It felt so dangerous in his hands. Ron would never be this manly.

Remus moved his hands from Hermione's shoulders to her waist, holding her body flush against his erection, he ground into her thighs. As he got close to finishing he found it hard to breathe, the air sticking in his throat until he felt a warm gush fill his trousers. Sucking in large gasps of air, he let go of Hermione. She rolled on her side, looking up at him as he stood.

A wet stain spread across his groin, cooling quickly on his skin. "And after I had taken you while in my wolf-form, if you lived through the scratches and ferocity of the act, if i hadn't bitten you as my body spasmed with release, I would have eaten your face and left you for dead."

"I expect this foolish behavior to end, Miss Granger. The other girls follow your lead, I expect you to set a good example. Do you understand?"

Lupin's normal eyes returned as he helped Hermione from the floor. She grabbed her things and headed for the door, "I understand, Professor."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lupin didn't see the 7th years again until Thursday, the day before the 3-day moon cycle began. He was feeling grumpy from the potion he took in preparation and had given each of his classes a pop quiz. It had worked to get himself in a better mood, but now he knew the biggest challenge of the day was facing him.

Lupin came into the room, it was as rowdy as ever, the Slytherin and Gryffindor boys shouting and shoving until Remus dropped a book onto his desk, startling the boys to take their seats. While the guys milled around, using up his time to get their desks figured out, Remus noticed all the girls, from both houses, were sitting neatly and attentively in their seats. Hands clasped on their desks and ankles crossed, pretty as you pleased.

Lupin was terrified as he started to call roll. "Baulstrode."

"Awhoo!" Lupin jumped as the solid girl howled to announce her presence.

The headache started again. "Boot."

"Present."

"Granger. Greengrass. Longbottom. Malfoy. Midgeon. Parkinson. Potter. Weasley."

"Awhoo! Awhoo! Present. Present. Awhoo! Awhoo! Present. Present."

The boys in class were looking around at the girls, confused by the conspiracy. Lupin was fuming by the end of the roll call, his trousers tightening with each howl. He fixed his eye on Hermione, who just looked back at him with the sweetest expression. Her smile brightening further as she saw his pupils dilate. Hermione really did know how to convince people to follow her lead.

"Okay men, you're done for the day. The women in our class have decided to play and I need to handle the situation. I'll see you guys next Tuesday. Ladies to the front of the room, please."

The guys couldn't believe their luck, no professor ever gave out a free period. They gathered their things, running for the door before Lupin changed his mind. A couple called out for the Professor to have a good weekend, the rest never looked back. The guys were only a few feet down the hall when they heard the girls begin to howl again. Girls were so weird, how were men supposed to ever understand them?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay here's another chapter, may not be the one you wanted but I like it. MA, naturally.

The girls came to the front of the class. Lined up across the open space between the desks and Lupin's chalkboard, Hermione was grinning with triumphant. Pansy and Daphne stood next to each other whispering and giggling, Millicent stood there with hands on hips looking unimpressed, Eloise twisted her hands together while blushing.

Remus paced with his arms caught behind him, head down letting the tap-tap of his shoes calm his mind enough to think.

The silence was broken by Hermione, "Awhoo! Awhoo!" Eloïse turned a violent shade of red as the Slytherin girls broke into laughter. The laughing abruptly ended when Lupin grabbed Hermione by the nape of her neck and drug her over to the front wall.

She gasped at the strength squeezing her flesh, his heavy hand pushing her face against the stone. Lupin grabbed her wrists, positioning her hands flat on the wall. Hermione tried to look around, concerned about what the man was about to do, but she was forced to stare ahead by a rough nudge. Lupin stuck one of his feet between her's and kicked her stance open. Remus growled into her ear, "Shut the fuck up and don't move." The vibrations from his voice shook down her body, Hermione felt the release of sticky arousal between her thighs.

Lupin left Hermione where she was, returning his attention to the other girls. "From your actions today, I can assume that Hermione has told the four of you what happened after her behavior in our last class. I am quite disappointed that any of you would tempt fate by continuing her example. Last chance to leave girls, I would recommend doing so." Daphne uttered a low howl, the other girls joining in. "Shame, I thought that you could think for yourself, but I was wrong and we all will suffer the consequences." Remus began winding his way between the girls, breathing their scents, his robes obviously tented with barely repressed sexual urges.

Pansy and Daphne were predictably brazen as he sniffed at their hair and clothes, Pansy going as far as to suck on her finger while Daphne poked her cheek out with her tongue. The two of them were quite artificial smelling. Lupin was overwhelmed with sour apple and raspberry as it entered his system. Millicent smelled better to his wolfen nature, like sweat and stone, she met his eye in a businesslike manner licking her upper lip. Remus moved on to the shyest in the room, Eloise wasn't looking up. Her eyes drinking in the sight of her Professor's tented trousers.

Remus snuffled her neck, dipping down to trail over her uniform, she smelled of soap but under that was musk, a peculiar mixture of skin, sex and pheromones. The mousey brunette's breath hitched when Lupin rested a hand on her waist, she sucked in her bottom lip while the air from his sniffing tickled her skin. Lupin grazed her blazing cheek lightly with his tongue, taking in her taste, a heady mix that reminded him of his past mate. He rested his head on her shoulder, whimpering with the memory.

Light hands gently ran over his shoulders, Eloise removed his robe and began work on his shirt. Pansy came over unbuckling his trousers, Remus growled into Eloise's neck as his erection was exposed to the room. Naked, Lupin's werewolf alter-ego became clear, a thick pelt of hair covered his chest travelling down to his groin where his cock was at full attention. More hair covered his shoulders and back, the room took on a strong smell of dog.

Lupin forced Pansy to her hands and knees, snaking his hands under her skirt to pull down her knickers. Daphne and Millicent watched with large eyes as he plunged hard and fast into their friend. Pansy had daydreamed about this since Tuesday but her fantasies didn't live up to the sensation of being humped so desperately. Lupin's fingers dug into her shoulders keeping her body still as he pounded deeper, his balls knocking into her thighs. Pansy opened her mouth to yell but all that came out was drool and a sustained moan.

Pansy's shirt ripped open, exposing her back. Lupin changed to shorter thrusts, irritating the abused skin at her entrance but not bringing her closer to her own climax. Drops of sweat splashed the exposed flesh as he forced himself to not bite and tear at the skin. Remus let go of Pansy for a second to snatch Eloise to his side. He devoured the nearly forgotten taste on her lips, when she opened her mouth for him to explore, Remus filled Pansy with hot spurts of seed.

Eloise surrendered herself to his crushing arms, giving into to his desire. Pansy slid to the floor, her center throbbing with almost realized release. She wanted to push over the edge even as she tried to hold on to the feeling of being close enough to peek into the chasm.

Lupin broke away from Eloise, leaving her kneeling on the floor with swollen lips. With all the authority a naked man can muster he ordered, "Hermione get on my desk." Hermione's eyes flicked over Pansy who was still laying on the floor, Eloise who was disheveled and yearning for more. She shoved everything off her teacher's desk in a second, hopping up on the edge to lay down with her knees spread wide. "Not so fast." Lupin pushed Hermione's legs together. "The only taste of me you'll get is my leavings. Miss Parkinson needs to be finished off and as a bonus, you'll get to lap up all that jizz inside her."

"You want me to sit on Granger's face?" Pansy's thighs tingled at the thought of Miss Prissy licking her clean.

"I told Hermione I expected her to set a good example for you girls, she didn't and know she has to live with the consequences." Lupin picked Pansy up, pivoting to swing her over his desk settling the Slytherin's legs on either side of Hermione's face. Fluid dripped on the Gryffindor's chin, invading her nose with Lupin's scent, intoxicating Hermione until she began to lick the sensitive pink skin. Pansy panted as she was explored, her nerves responding to the girl's swirling hungry tongue. Hermione poked inside, urging the salty cum into her mouth. When she couldn't reach any more, she trapped the engorged nub of nerves between her lips, teasing the sensitive bundle until Pansy's own juices mixed with those of their teacher. Hermione nibbled and sucked at the girl above her. Pansy fell off-balance, catching herself on the desk as her muscles clenched painfully for a second before releasing a flood of girly juices, splashing Hermione's skin, dribbling into her hair as Pansy collapsed against her.

Remus lifted the limp girl off the desk, laying her back on the floor. Hermione wiped her hand over her face, sucking the surprisingly delicious liquid off her fingers.

"No rest for the wicked, Miss Granger." Remus placed Daphne on the desk, replaying the punishment with the girl he had just finished with. Hermione attacked the new flesh with vigor, now knowing exactly how to get what she wanted from the blonde lined folds.

Remus listened to Daphne's moans as Millicent knelt before him. Millie's hand worked with the confidence of a girl who knew how to treat a cock. Pumping his shaft, reawaking the muscle as she tickled his balls with her other hand. Her wide tongue traced along his head, teasing his hole before taking him deeply into her mouth. Her strong lips creating a tight vacuum as she coaxed his penis back to full strength. Massaging the veiny muscle with her tongue, Millie hummed when he slid down her relaxed throat.

Daphne's moans changed into a swearing tirade, her filthy mouth giving voice to the sensations between her thighs. She was still cursing when Remus pushed Millicent away, jerking his head toward Hermione and the desk. Millie helped Daphne down before taking her turn on Hermione's face. Hermione didn' even mind that Lupin's jizz wasn't part of the flavoring as she nibbled the ready flesh.

Remus turned to Eloise, his manhood heavy and ready between his legs. Advancing toward him, Eloise unbuttoned her blouse giving his strong hands access to her ample breasts. When she was younger the boys made fun of her weight and never noticed when it shifted a few years ago. Now her breasts heaved as the man attempted to lick every inch of her chest.

Lupin felt the wolf rise again but he was determined not to take Eloise like he had the others. Not on the floor and he wanted to see her face as he worked to give her pleasure. She hooked her leg over his exposed hip, letting his cock press against her center. Remus captured her mouth again as he picked her up, his warm hands gripping the soft flesh of her ass as he pushed into her center. Eloise bit his bottom lip, hissing into his mouth as she stretched around him.

When her teeth release his lip, he began to move deeper into the girl, watching as she weathered the pain pressed into his chest hair until she relaxed around him. Remus walked them over to the wall, Eloise kissing him as her back hit the stone. She felt and smelled so much like his Dora it was like time had reversed as he thrust into the willing girl.

She squeezed her hand between their bodies, flicking at her clit. Eloise prodded the pea-sized bump, slicking her fingers with the secretions that coated her lover's shaft. She opened her mouth to let him inside, letting him thrust into both of her openings. Her fingers raked through the think hair on his chest releasing the his odor wanting it to sink into her skin. Her clit throbbed from her teasing, she rolled it between her thumb and ring finger. Turning her head to the side she bit into Lupin's shoulder as she came.

Lupin filled her with his seed seconds later, gasping into the crook between her neck and shoulder. Steadying himself before pulling out to let Eloise's legs down, holding on to her waist until she gained her feet.

Remus, finally satiated looked around to see the other girls idly gazing at their performance. Millicent was sucking on Hermione's nipple, licking the nub while the girl stroked her hair. Pansy and Daphne curled around each other basking in afterglow. Lupin took up his discarded robes and wiped the sweat from his body, coughing to clear out his system. Lupin, the man behind the monster, realized just how far this had gone but his anxiety melted away as Eloise's hands caressed his waist.

Breathing slowly to calm himself he dismissed the others, "Okay girls, I'll see you Tuesday for class."

Eloise peeked over his shoulder to add, "And only class." Lupin leaned back into her arms feeling very much at home.


End file.
